Amethyst
Amethyst is a Gem who is one of the main protagonists of the Cartoon Network animated series, Steven Universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amethyst VS Ashi (Completed) * Amethyst vs Blake Belladonna * Buttercup vs Amethyst * Amethyst vs Jake The Dog (Completed) * Okuyasu Nijimura VS Amethyst * Stitch VS Amethyst * Amethyst VS Whiplash * Yang Xiao Long VS Amethyst * Crystal Gems Battle Royale With Pearl * Wario & Waluigi VS Pearl & Amethyst With the Crystal Gems * The Crystal Gems vs The Legendary Titans Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Unlike the Crystal Gems, Amethyst was born on Earth as part of the Gem Homeworld's plan to mass produce new gems. In Amethyst's case, she is a war-based Quartz-type Gem like Rose Quartz yet appeared to be half her intended size as she was left behind when her Amethyst sisters were extracted from the Kindergarten and retrieved by Gem Homeworld. Amethyst came to be welcomed by Rose Quartz and her surviving subordinates as they make their home on Earth over the next several millennia before meeting Greg Universe. While becoming a guardian to Steven Universe, coming off as a rebellious teen in mind, Amethyst copes with her personal existential issues while finding her place in the world. Death Battle Info Background *Race: Gem **Subtype: Quartz **Generation: Era 1 **Designation: Facet-5 Cut-8XM *Age: Immemorial *Height: 4 ft *Weight: Not recorded *Sex: Non-binary, identified as female *Gem abilities: In a battle, Amethyst can create up to two whips as her usual weapons however they were upgraded by Bismuth and now most strikes can now cause explosions. **Shape-Shifting: Amethyst is able to alter the size and form of her body and does so proficiently. **Spin-Dash: Amethyst can curl up into a small ball and roll and crash into opponents but can also combine with her whips and Make her spindash much more destructive. **Fusion Forms: Opal (with Pearl), Sugilite (with Garnet), Smoky Quartz (with Rose Quartz/Steven Universe), Alexandrite (with Pearl and Garnet) *Superhuman Durability:She is tough enough to survive explosions,stabs,Falling high falls,and even take a hit from Garnet that sent her crashing through the ground and turned sand into glass on impact. * Super human Strength:She is strong enough to pull metals apart and smash boulders on her own. Personality Amethyst serves as somewhat of a "big sister" to Steven. She is very lazy, but also enjoys pulling pranks on people with her shape-shifting abilities. While she has no need for nourishment, she enjoying eating. Feats * Her body can adapt to any planetary body's gravity. * She held her own against Garnet (which is no easy task). *Defeated Pearl on her own. *Survived a hit from Garnet which sent her on fire (3,200 Degrees F at minimum),Falling 181 meters,and when landing she Spiked the Beach without Poofing or Shattering. *Endured being blasted through a solid wall. *Regularly fights Corrupted Gems day in and day out. *Had enough Stamina to hold on to a shapeshifting form all the way to the moon. *Bends metal like its nothing. *Her whip attacks are so fast that Its almost impposible to track with the human eye. Flaws * Despite her outlook, she had issues with being purposeless and was conscious of her appearance. * Out of the main Crystal Gems, Amethyst was forced to recreate physical form three times after being reduced to her gemstone state. * Suffered a humiliating defeat by Jasper, who nearly killed her while playing on her inferiority complex. *Was almost defeated by Steven in close quarters combat Despite having much much much more experience than Steven. *Is very reckless in Combat and almost never relies on a strategy which can leave her wide open to attacks. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Female Category:Genderless Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Whip Users